1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projector that includes a main body having inside a projection optical system for forming an optical image corresponding to image information by optically processing a light beam emitted from a light source and projecting the magnified optical image onto a projection plane via a projection lens, and a plurality of feet protruding from the main body to support the main body.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been used a projector provided with a projection optical system for forming an optical image corresponding to image information by optically processing a light beam emitted from a light source and projecting the magnified optical image onto a projection plane via a projection lens. In such a projector, it is required to adjust the position of the image to be projected. The adjustment is generally made by changing the projection angle by tilting the projector body, or by changing the height of the projector body.
As a method of changing the inclination or height of the projector body, there is a suggestion of a method that uses the turn of a screw (screw method). That is, the height is adjusted by loosening and tightening the screw.
In this screw method, however, since the height is changed only by one pitch of a thread groove in one turn of the screw, a user is forced to turn the screw many turns to adjust the height to a particular height, which is considerably troublesome.